


Leaving

by purgatorymaybe



Series: 15-Minute Destiel Moments [2]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorymaybe/pseuds/purgatorymaybe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why would I want you to move out?" Dean sounded hurt, Castiel noted, squeezing his eyes shut again. "Cas, seriously, if I didn't want you here, do you really think I would've said something when you came here, in the middle of the night, on the verge of hypothermia, three years ago?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

"Do you want me to leave?"

Dean looked up from the pan on the stove, lowering the heat to a simmer so he didn't have to pay (much) attention to the sauce. "What do you mean?"

Castiel switched the wight from one leg to the other. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I don't know. It's just that…well, I've noticed that you haven't gone out as much as you used to. You are allowed to bring people home, Dean, I don't care. As long as you let me know beforehand, so I can get my noise-canceling headphones out early." He kept his eyes trained on the small table in the corner of the living room. "Gabe's offered to let me move in with him. I told him I'd think about it, but I wanted to…so I could see if…"

"Why would I want you to move out?" Dean sounded hurt, Castiel noted, squeezing his eyes shut again. "Cas, seriously, if I didn't want you here, do you really think I would've said something when you came here, in the middle of the night, on the verge of _hypothermia_ , _three years ago_?"

Dean shook his head, smiling fondly at his best friend. "No, I don't want you to leave. And I'm not interested in anyone right now-" _no one that isn't you_ "-so I'm sort of in the middle of a dry spell." He shrugged. "It's no big deal. I like having you here, and I don't plan on letting you sleep on your brother's lumpy futon anytime soon."

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's torso. "Thanks," he whispered. "No problem," Dean mumbled back.


End file.
